Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc/The Colosseum brawl/The quest begins
This is how Shrek, Donkey and our heroes arrive at Duloc, the Colosseum brawl, and the quest begins in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. next day, we see the team walking through a flower field and arrive at the parking lot Kegler: Guys, look! That's Duloc! Donkey: I told ya I'd find it! Shrek: So, ''that ''must be Lord Farquaad's castle. view the castle Donkey: Uh-huh, that's the place. Cadance: I've never seen a castle ''this ''big! Shining Armor: Neither have I. Twilight: It's so much bigger than yours, and Canterlot's. The Phantom Ranger: And yours, too, Twilight. Mac Grimborn: Let's hope to find Bowser and his hive of high-class villainy. Jason: Looks a bit much, doesn't it? Shrek: Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? then moves forward Captain Rex: I.... Don't get it. Donkey: Hey, wait. Wait up, Shrek! follow Shrek as they see a man dressed as Farquaad with a big Farquaad head stands Eric: Somehow, I don't think Farquaad's gone out that far. Shrek: Hey, you! Man: AHHHH!!!!! running through the line barriers and Rygog laugh man keeps running and screaming Elgar: This place is weird. go through the turnstile, except Donkey as it takes 2 shakes and spins around as he lands on the ground Donkey: chuckle then look all over town Shrek: It's quiet. ''Too ''quiet. Porto: Where is everybody? Donkey: Hey, look at this! to an information booth and pulls the lever a click as Donkey gets behind Shrek tickling gets louder as little wooden figures come out as they sing, "Welcome to Duloc" picture is taken with a line that says, "Welcome to Duloc" Donkey: Wow! Knock Out: Awkward. Donkey: Let's do that again! Shrek: No, no! Donkey back No, no, no! whispers No. a fanfare is heard as the team walks to it as Donkey hums Kegler: Donkey, please! I'm begging you! Donkey: Sorry about that. they crowd cheers as they enter the Colosseum Blue Senturion: What's going on? Gluto: Maybe a joust? Shining Armor: I don't think so. I don't see any jousting lines. And no has any lances. Lord Farquaad: (announcing) That champion will have the honor, no, no, the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon! If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on, and so forth. Some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice.... I am willing to make. crowd cheers Lord Farquaad: Let the tournament begin! then walks forward as the knights step aside Rygog: Not so fast! Divatox: NO! Lord Farquaad: What is ''that?! '' crowd gasps Lord Farquaad: Ooh! It's hideous! Shrek: Aw, that's not very nice. to Donkey and our heroes Donkey: his head Rarity: Quite right! Shrek: It's just a donkey, a few trains, ponies, Power Rangers, a former mutant criminal, a girl and their other friends. Zhane: Excuse me? Donkey: Huh? Lord Farquaad: Indeed. Commando Droids arrive and aim at Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes General Grievous: Shall I give the orders, Prince Olympius? Olympius: No, Trakeena and I have a better plan. announcing People of Duloc, we present to you.... Our champions! crowd cheers Elgar: What?! Trakeena: Congratulations, heroes. You, the ogre, and the donkey, have won the honor in going on a great and noble quest. Tempest: Quest? We're already on a quest. A quest to get our friend's swamp back! Lord Farquaad: Your friend's swamp? Mac Grimborn: Yes, Lord Farquaad, where Bowser's high-class cruel minions dumped those innocent fairytale creatures. crowd murmurs Lord Farquaad: Indeed. Olympius: Yes, and you've nearly accomplished it. Gluto: What does he mean, "We've nearly accomplished it"? Olympius: Glad you asked. You see, you only need to succeed one more task, and Lord Farquaad will hand over the deed to your friend's swamp. Shrek: Exactly the way it was? Olympius: Down to the last slime-covered toadstool. Starlight: And the squatters, Olympius? Olympius: As good as gone. Loki (PR LR): Oh, I hate to admit it, but he's got a point. Silence Shrek: What kind of quest? we see Shrek, Donkey and our heroes walking through a flower field Optimus: All we must do is fight this dragon and rescue this princess Olympius mentioned so that Farquaad, Bowser and his recruits may return Shrek's swamp which they have filled with fairytale creatures. Mac Grimborn: What horror is in the universe now? First, we fight Darkseid, then we confront the Justice Syndicate, which is now known as the Crime Syndicate, and now we're doing the work for this guy "Lord Farquaad." Gluto: Ogres and onions have layers. Get it? On My Way" theme begins playing On My Way" theme ends Category:Scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626